The Yellow Trunks
by Daggerella
Summary: This tells the story of what happens when something as silly as tiny yellow trunks comes between two friends. Rated M for m/m oral, D/s, dubcon. Also starring Marek Brave, who is sadly not on the FanFiction character list. Damn shame if you ask me...


"Alright, I'm here," said Tyler, slightly winded as he threw the bedroom door open, a large duffel bag slung across his back. He had hustled over on foot in the summer heat, jogging the half-mile or so distance to Marek's house at his friend's insistent request. "What's the big fucking rush for, anyway?" he asked, huffing as he heaved the heavy bag off his shoulder and onto the floor where it landed with a soft thud at his feet.

Marek turned away from the mirror where he had been appraising his reflection intently, leveling his gaze at Tyler, who was eyeing him with suspicion. "Hey, tell me something," he said, turning back to the large mirror atop his dresser. "Do you think I have a nice body? I mean, I know it's nothing compared to yours, but ever since we signed on to do this Cyberfights thing, I've been working out like a madman trying to buff up. Whaddya think?" He then struck a pose in front of the mirror, flexing his arms and bringing them together in front of him, squeezing his pecs as hard as he could. He let out a comically loud growl as he did so, grimacing in a way that he hoped made him look tough, but really just made him look somewhat constipated.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is what you made me _literally_ run over here for?" asked Tyler, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, no, that's not _exactly_ why, but since you're already here, help a brother out. Come on, I need an honest opinion." he pleaded, turning around to show Tyler his back side and flexing his ass cheeks. "What about my ass? How's that looking? Be honest..."

Tyler couldn't help but laugh at his friend's display, especially since he had the pair of already-microscopic yellow trunks he was wearing purposely wedged up into his crack, making them cover even less of his lanky frame. "Oh my God, Marek...seriously? It's not like you're gonna be able to wear those for the tapings anyway, so why does it even matter?"

"Oh, it matters, believe me. And for your information, I _do_ plan on wearing these...well, so long as they make me look hot, that is," Marek retorted, looking back over his shoulder. "So...are you gonna give me a critique or what?"

Tyler sighed as he walked over behind Marek and jumped onto the bed, flopping down onto his side and propping himself up on one elbow. He looked his friend up and down as Marek struck several more poses, each more ridiculously exaggerated than the last. "Well, first of all, it would probably help if you didn't have those things jammed up your ass so much. I don't think they're gonna want you looking like a gay banana," he said, chuckling. "Come here," he said, reaching out and hooking a finger beneath the waistband, pulling Marek closer. He ran both index fingers under the trunks and yanked them out of the tight crevice, letting them snap back against Marek's ass cheeks. "That's a little better, at least," Tyler said, a smirk beginning to form on his lips. "Man, I guess you know you're really friends with somebody when you pick their wedgies for them, huh?"

Marek whipped around, his barely-concealed crotch at eye level. "Come on man, quit stalling. I trust your opinion, so you gotta help me out here. What about this?" he asked, cupping his junk through the thin material. "I wanna make sure at least my cock looks good, you know?"

A confused look crossed Tyler's face as he watched his friend gently squeezing his package in front of him with an expectant expression. He was starting to get the feeling that there was something Marek wasn't telling him, but he had no idea what that might be. "Why does that matter? You're going there to wrestle, not make a porno, for Christ's sake," he scoffed.

"Well, that's not _entirely_ true," Marek replied, his voice hesitant. "That's actually part of the reason why I wanted you to come over. I, uh, found out some more stuff about this gig that I figured you'd probably want to know about ahead of time."

"Ooookay," Tyler responded, cocking his head quizzically. "You're kinda making me nervous here, buddy. What?"

Marek turned back to the mirror, unable to look Tyler in the eye as he dropped the bombshell. "It's...kind of like...gay wrestling," he said quietly, looking back at his own face in the mirror. "But, I mean, it's not. Well, it is, but it's not like, porn. It's more like wrestling for dudes who like watching guys like us getting beaten up by other dudes. But there's no nudity or actual sex stuff. It's just supposed to be like...a tease, I guess."

Several tense moments passed as Tyler stared blankly at the back of Marek's head, watching him run his hands through his coal-black locks, the curtain of silky hair cascading down his back. Marek sensed his friend's unease and finally turned to face him again, bracing for a response. "So...yeah. That's it. What do you think? Hey, aren't you gonna say _anything_?" he implored, desperate to break the silence.

Tyler continued to stare, squinting at Marek as though he was trying to get a better look at him. "Did you dye your hair?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. "It's like, black now."

Marek shook his head, not quite able to understand why Tyler was dodging this particular topic of discussion. "Yeah, I did. Why, does it look stupid? Oh God, please say it doesn't look stupid. I can't exactly dye it back now," he said anxiously, turning back to his reflection once again and whipping his head around to flip all of his hair over one shoulder. He pouted into the mirror, admiring his cheekbones, then said, "Whatever. I think it looks great. _Now_ we look like a fucking team. Well, not a _fucking _team...just a team that...shit...you know what I mean," he blurted out, pinkness blooming across his cheeks as he looked away awkwardly.

He crossed the room and picked up the bag up off of the floor, bringing it over next to the bed. He bent down and unzipped it, then hefted it up and dumped its contents out on top of Tyler, suddenly showering him with a rain of wrestling gear. Trunks and tights and assorted pads flew haphazardly around as Tyler sputtered and flailed to get up, but with a mischievous grin Marek suddenly pushed him back down, the worn bed frame creaking noisily under his back.

"Look, don't make me sit on you and hold you down until you talk to me, because I _will_," Marek warned, his voice a shade darker. "And you _know_ it...don't you?" he asked, jabbing his fingertips against Tyler's chest as he continued struggling to right himself.

The two caught eyes and Tyler swallowed hard, his heart skipping a beat. He felt a ribbon of shameful pleasure flutter down through his lower extremities at his friend's words and a small groan slipped out before he knew what was happening. Even after Marek removed his hand, he could still feel the points where his fingertips had made contact, burning hotly against his skin even through his sweaty tank top. He slowly lay back down, their eyes still locked in a wordless communiqué as his head hit the pillow. Finally, Tyler replied nervously, "I...yeah...I know," his voice wavering. "Just let me get up first and I'll talk."

Marek's smile widened, his eyes flashing with recognition. "Nuh-uhh...talk first, move later," he said decisively, grabbing Tyler by the wrists and pinning them down by his ears. He pounced easily up onto the bed, quickly straddling the reclining boy's chest, and pushed his full weight down onto him. "Start talking," he ordered, glaring.

Tyler's pulse quickened, and another pulse of sensation shot through him as he tried not to look at Marek's crotch, which was uncomfortably close to his face. "_Fine_," he hissed, glaring back. "What do I think about it? I think I'm _not gay_, that's what I think. And for that matter, neither are you...right?" he asked, his mind trying to stay focused on what to say, but for some reason only able to concentrate on the feeling of Marek's tight grip around his wrists. "I mean, I have a girlfriend. They know that, don't they?"

Marek shook his head again, chuckling dryly. "Man...so pretty, yet so naïve," he observed, giving Tyler a couple of quick slaps on the cheek, then pinning his arm back into place. "Obviously we're not gay...we both like girls. BUT...this company wants to pay us some pretty good money to put on a little show, and I dunno about you, but I'm tired of being broke. Like I said, it's not like we have to fuck anybody, they just want us to...you know...be suggestive. And they did mention that the smaller and more revealing shit we wear, the better. _That's_ why I wanted you to come over, by the way. We need to decide on what stuff we're gonna wear, and I figured it'd be better if we pooled everything together, that way there's more to choose from. I mean, we both wear pretty much the same size anyway. So...is that cool?"

"Well, seeing as how we're already laying in a pile of my underwear, I guess it's gonna have to be," Tyler gasped, his breathing hindered by the weight on his chest. "Now get off me, fucker," he spat, heaving his body upward and knocking Marek off balance, pushing him off and onto the floor where he landed with a thud, disappearing from view.

When he popped back up a moment later, he had stripped the yellow trunks off and was completely naked save for black boots and leg pads. He casually started pawing through Tyler's belongings, picking up a pair of very small light green trunks and holding them out to look at them. "Damn, these aren't even trunks, man...these are motherfucking man-panties. They're PERFECT! You definitely need to wear these," he said excitedly, moving them aside.

Tyler sat up abruptly, stammering, "W-what are you doing, man? I don't need to see that, for fuck's sake," as he tried to tear his gaze away from the lithe body in front of him. "God...why do you have no shame whatsoever?"

Marek paused, sighing wearily, then met Tyler's gaze with a look of resigned amusement. "Well, the way I see it is, if you aren't gay, then being around a naked guy, especially a guy you've known for most of your life, shouldn't bother you. And if you _are_ gay, then this should help you get into the right mindset to do this Cyberfights thing. And also, I just don't give a fuck what anybody thinks, to be perfectly honest," he said cockily.

"This from the guy who calls his friend over to reassure him that his ass looks good," Tyler shot back, smirking. "You're so full of shit."

Marek shot him an offended glance, mumbling, "Yeah, well at least I'm not trying to be something I'm not."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tyler asked, his voice raising. "I_told_ you, I'm NOT gay."

"Yeah, well you're not straight either, but you pretend to be on a regular basis. How is this any different? Oh that's right, nobody's offering to _pay _you to act straight," Marek said spitefully, knowing he had him right where he wanted him. "Come on, if I can be man enough to admit that I might not be completely, 100 percent straight as an arrow, then I don't see why you can't. Let's not forget about the last time you slept over here, hmm? You want me to hold you down and talk about that for a while? Huh?" he growled, his tone threatening as he started advancing toward Tyler. "Or maybe I can just sit on you naked with my hands around your throat until you make a mess all in your p.j.'s again," he said, placing his fingertips on Tyler's chest and running them slowly up to encircle his neck, pushing him back down as he climbed on top of him.

Tyler's heart skipped several more beats as he lay back again, entranced by the commanding sound of Marek's voice and the feeling of his throat being constricted. He blushed madly, squeezing his eyes shut so he didn't have to look him in the face. "Okay, okay...unhh...stopppp," he whined, squirming as he fought against the rising feelings within him. "I guess...maybe I like a little bit more than just girls...but I'm NOT gay, you fuuuu-"

Marek squeezed harder around Tyler's tender flesh, cutting his words off before he could complete his sentence. "Oh yeah?" he antagonized, stretching his free hand behind him and holding it directly over Tyler's crotch. "And if I put my hand down here, what am I gonna feel right now? Is it gonna be hard? Hmm? Tell me," he snarled, mouth curling up on one side.

The blush on Tyler's cheeks deepened as he struggled to breathe. He could barely get a good breath in, much less speak. With tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, he simply nodded his head, ashamed of the fact that he couldn't conceal his arousal.

"Alright then. So we have an understanding?" Marek questioned, loosening his grip somewhat. "We're gonna do this, right?"

"Y- yes," gasped Tyler, relieved to be able to breathe again.

"Good," Marek replied as he moved off of Tyler's chest and stood back up next to the bed. "Well come on then, let's try some stuff on. Here, let me add mine to the pile," he said, opening the dresser drawer and grabbing an armful of different-colored spandex, throwing the clothing on the end of the bed at Tyler's feet.

Tyler lay there for a few moments, rubbing his neck as he regained his composure. He then slunk off the bed and stood silently next to Marek, filtering through their combined gear. He picked up a pair of shiny, leather-look red trunks and scrunched up his nose at them.

"Damn, man, these things look like something a male stripper would wear," he joked, looking over at Marek, who was busy adjusting his unit in a pair of obscenely small white briefs with a blue and black "v" shape design on the front. He couldn't help noticing that Marek was hard too, and was having trouble getting his erection to stay in place inside the trunks. "Yeah, so? That's a good thing, remember?" He responded, sounding rather annoyed as he looked at Tyler again. "Try them on."

Tyler did as he was told, slowly tugging his shorts down and off, turning away shyly so as not to allow his friend to see his obvious hard-on. He stepped into the trunks and pulled them up, struggling to stuff his junk into them and keep it concealed as much as possible. When he turned back around, Marek was watching him, eyes zeroed in on his crotch. "Nice," he said appraisingly, cocking his head, then looking down at his own bulge. "Mine's bigger though," he teased, jutting it in Tyler's direction. "Although I'd gladly give up an inch or so if I could get an ass like yours. I mean _look_ at that thing. Damn. What's your secret, anyway?"

"Squats," Tyler replied matter-of-factly, pulling his damp shirt off over his head. "Lots and lots of them."

"Ugh, that's what I was afraid of. I fucking hate working my glutes...I can't deal with my ass hurting so much I can barely walk the next day," Marek grumbled as he slid the white trunks off, his cock bouncing stiffly between his legs.

Tyler's breath hitched as he tried to think of how to respond to that comment. "Yeah...I dunno, I kind of like that feeling. Makes me feel like it got worked hard. No pain, no gain, as they say, heh heh," he laughed awkwardly, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"I _bet_ you do," said Marek, smirking as he looked back at him, this time eyeing his body intently. "Look at you. All tight and smooth, and that pretty long hair...fuck, you'd probably make a pretty hot chick with an ass like that," he added, his gaze making Tyler's cock throb uncontrollably. When Tyler turned away from him again to pull on another pair of trunks, Marek's hand wandered down to his own crotch and gripped himself at the base of his dick. As Tyler bent over and his ass came fully into view, Marek openly leered, stroking himself lightly. "Yup...that's an ass _nobody_ could say no to. Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Those are MINE!" He shouted as he saw the yellow trunks he was originally wearing being stretched tightly up over Tyler's rounded ass cheeks.

"What?" Tyler asked, trying to act innocent. "You _said_ we should share, and well...I think these look much better on me, don't you?" he said, arching his back and sticking his ass out, looking at Marek over his shoulder. "Come on, you just said yourself that you can't say no to this ass," he teased back, giving it a little wobble in the tiny briefs as Marek stared at the hypnotic sight, still squeezing his hard cock.

"NO, you can't have those ones, they're my secret weapon," Marek objected, sounding like he was moments away from throwing a tantrum. "Give 'em _back_, damn it, you're gonna stretch them all out with your big ass!"

Tyler smiled even thought his heart was thrumming nervously in his chest. He put his palms down on the edge of the bed and bent over slightly, taking a deep breath and looking back again. "Make me," he said, his eyes dead serious. "I bet you can't."

Marek let go of his cock, a clear droplet sliding off the head and splattering onto the floor. He muttered something under his breath as he lunged toward Tyler, grabbing him around the waist and heaving them both onto the mattress in a tangle of arms and legs. The wooden frame groaned and creaked obstinately under their combined weight as Marek maneuvered around Tyler, finally ending up pinning him down on his back, legs spread apart and his feet almost up to his ears. He wriggled his way up Tyler's frame, bringing his stiff dick right in front of his face while continuing to hold his legs down. He looked down at the dark-eyed boy beneath him, his eyes alight. "Suck me," he said simply, holding his cock out and touching it to Tyler's lips. "Please?"

Without a word, Tyler opened his mouth, allowing Marek to push his twitching length inside. He moaned loudly as he felt his aching flesh being encompassed by that warm, sucking orifice. "Fuuuckkk, that feels so fucking good, oh my Goddd..." he trailed off, his hips thrusting forward and jamming more of his meat into Tyler's accommodating mouth. He started to pump in and out slowly at first, but his movements quickly gained speed as he grew more excited. He reached behind him, running his hand over Tyler's ass and fondling his throbbing cock inside the yellow trunks. "You better not be making a big wet spot on those," he cajoled as he gave him a couple of hard spanks on the ass.

Tyler moaned plaintively around Marek's dick, his hips arching upward. As much as his body was enjoying it, his mind was still having difficulties accepting the fact that he couldn't control it at all. To make matters worse, Marek had discovered his big secret, and he was exploiting it for all it was worth. At that moment, he burned with an intense hatred for his best friend for taking advantage of him in this way, but also gratitude for his gift of understanding Tyler far better than he did himself. His eyelids fluttered closed, and he relaxed a bit, craning his neck down to get more of Marek inside.

"Oooooohh, wow," Marek hissed, sucking air into his lungs as he pulled back suddenly, withdrawing his pulsing cock. "You're almost _too _fucking good, you little slut. But I bet I can do it better," he said with a cocky grin. Spinning around, he let Tyler's legs drop and straddled his head in one controlled motion. He got down on all fours and stuffed his hand inside the yellow trunks, yanking Tyler's cock from its tight confines. He showily licked a wet stripe of saliva from the tip of Tyler's cock down to the base and then reversed direction and came back up, his moans buzzing against hardened flesh.

Tyler shuddered helplessly, gasping at the intensity of the sensation on his needy cock. "Fuck...unhh...please," he whined, grinding himself against Marek's tongue.

"Put my dick back in your mouth first, slut," Marek growled, reaching down and slipping his wet cock back between Tyler's lips. Tyler moaned loudly and squirmed harder, and Marek knew he was on to something. "Yeah...that's a good little slut mouth," he rasped as that delicious suction engulfed him again and he began to thrust urgently. "So good...'cause you're a good slut, right? Take my fucking cock, slut..."

Marek greedily sucked Tyler's desperately hard cock into his mouth just as he started to come, his dick pulsing hard as his curses dissolved into rapturous cries and he shook uncontrollably. Tyler's body tensed as the word "slut" rang in his head and he tasted his friend's release coating his tongue. Marek's moans filled him with a maddening crescendo of vibration that coursed down his spine and shot out of him, his cock forcefully spraying the inside of Marek's mouth with his hot load. He bucked and kicked as he rode it out, his heart racing and his breathing erratic. Once he had come down somewhat, Marek flopped off onto the bed next to Tyler, pushing his hair back out of his face.

"Holy fuck...that was...I don't even know," said Marek, huffing between breaths.

"Fucking awesome?" Tyler offered, questioning him with an exhausted smile.

"Huh...yeah, you could definitely say that, he replied, his breathing still labored. A few long moments passed in silence, and then he spoke again, this time more earnestly. "Hey, uh...I _guess _you can wear those, he said, gesturing toward the yellow trunks that were now wet with saliva and sweat. "They do look better on you."

"Thanks," said Tyler, reaching out to slap Marek's thigh. "Your ass looked pretty damn hot in them too, you know."

"Oh I know," Marek replied, "which is why I plan on getting them back from you just as soon as our match is over. _Even_ if I have to strip them off you against your will," he said with a hint of malice in his voice.

Tyler shuddered involuntarily, then propped himself up on one arm, shaking it off. "I'd like to see you try," he said in a low voice, his gaze serious again.

"Oh I will," Marek responded, getting up and moving closer, returning Tyler's gaze.

"Oh...I _know_," Tyler shot back, closing the distance between them.

"Fucking slut," whispered Marek, his eyes focused on Tyler's lips as he ran his hand up the back of Tyler's neck and wound his fingers through his long, wavy hair.

"You're damn right," Tyler replied, their lips finally meeting in a sensuous kiss.


End file.
